


By the Light of the Fire

by WritingOnTheWall



Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fireside Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Mild Smut, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: After Amélie’s Christmas party, Moira and Angela retire back to their home. However, it will be more than the glow of the fire that will keep the two lovers warm on a cold winter night.The follow-up to "An Adlersbrunn Christmas"
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064891
Kudos: 13





	By the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something a few days late for Christmas. Best to read "An Adlersbrunn Christmas" first, but not necessary  
> Sorry for any mistakes and whatnot, I literally did this in an hour

Moira pulled away as she heard the mistletoe rustle again. She looked up and saw that it had grown larger and bloomed little flowers.

“What does it mean when it does that?” she asked.

Angela chuckled. “I think we can decide for ourselves.”

Moira looked back at Angela and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. The blonde wrapped her hand around the redhead, pulling her in for another kiss. Both women chuckled as they lowered themselves onto the loveseat.

Moira chuckled as her lips melded against Angela’s, moaning lightly as the blonde’s hands rubbed along her back. Moira tilted her head; the blonde gasped in surprise as the redhead’s tongue eased into her mouth. Their tongues softly intertwined with each other.

Moira pulled away as she allowed her hand to delicately caress Angela’s face once more. Angela stared up at Moira with the playful look once again, causing the redhead to cock an eyebrow.

“What are you-?”

Moira had no time to react as Angela rolled them from the loveseat and onto the soft fur rug in front of the fire. Moira was now on her back with Angela straddling her hips; the blonde chuckled as she leered over the redhead.

“You’re wicked,” Moira remarked.

Angela merely grinned. “Well, I _am_ a witch.”

Moira smirked as Angela leaned down and claimed her lips once again. Their hands roamed over each other as their kiss grew more passionate. The only noises were the moans of the women and the crackle of the fire.

Moira pulled out of the kiss and stared into Angela’s eyes. Her hands fell lower until they reached the bottom of Angela’s sweater; her fingers toyed with the hem of it.

Angela grinned as she reached down and grabbed her sweater. Slowly, she pulled the hem up, exposing her midriff. She pulled further, revealing her creamy skin underneath. Angela finally reached over and pulled the sweater over her head, revealing a plain white bra. She shook her hair from her face.

Moira chuckled as she reached up and behind Angela’s back. Her long fingers deftly unhooked the bra; she gently pulled it loose, exposing Angela’s ample breasts to the redhead. The blonde blushed and lightly bit her lower lip.

 _“Beautiful,”_ Moira whispered. Her hands traveled down and grasped at Angela’s breasts. Angela tilted her head back and gasped as Moira gently squeezed and kneaded her breasts, her palms smoothing over her hardening nipples.

“You certainly know what you’re doing,” Angela managed to gasp out.

Moira smirked. “I’ve had some experience.” She leaned up and licked along Angela’s left breast. The blonde gasped again as the redhead swirled her tongue around her nipple. Moira’s free hand continued to grasp at Angela’s other breast, her fingers gently pinching Angela’s other nipple.

 _“Oh, Moira,”_ Angela said softly as Moira continued her ministrations. Her hands combed their way through Moira’s soft hair, cradling her head as she continued to lick.

Moira pulled away, smiling in satisfaction as Angela shook against her. Her hands moved away from Angela’s breasts, traveling down along the curves of her body until they reached her leggings. She tugged them again and Angela gasped.

“I might need some help getting these off,” Moira said with a grin. Angela smirked as she waved her fingers and she slowly levitated a few inches off the ground. Moira rolled her eyes.

“Showoff,” she said.

“Aren’t I?” Angela asked. She reached down and slowly pulled her leggings down…along with her panties.

Moira was left speechless as Angela laid (floated) completely bare for her. For the first time, she got to see the blonde’s beauty in all of its glory; all for her and her alone to see.

“You’re staring,” Angela commented as she descended back to straddling Moira’s hips.

“How could I not when I have a goddess above me?” Moira asked.

Angela blushed again as she leaned down to kiss Moira once more. The redhead’s hands roamed across Angela’s bare back, her breasts, and finally, her unclothed rear. She gently squeezed, causing Angela to mewl.

“Please, Moira,” Angela said softly. “I want you.”

“And you will have me,” Moira replied. She coaxed Angela to shift closer, and the blonde slowly crawled up Moira’s body. Finally, she shifted herself until her glistening pussy was presented to Moira.

Moira chuckled as she blew a teasing breath over Angela’s sensitive pussy. The blonde shuddered and gasped, her hands bracing themselves on the carpet.

“Moira, _please_ ,” Angela quietly begged.

Moira grinned as she tilted her head and slowly dragged her tongue along Angela’s slit. The blonde moaned and bit her lip once again; her legs gently clamped around Moira’s head to keep her where she was.

Not that she wanted to go anywhere. Moira made another teasing flick with her tongue before she went to work. Moira alternated between long strokes of her tongue and quick lashes against Angela’s folds, everything to bring the maximum amount of pleasure to the blonde.

Angela’s soft moans and cries began to fill the living room. She gently rocked her hips along Moira’s tongue. She straightened her back, her head tilting as pure pleasure coursed through her.

“Mein Gott,” Angela gasped as Moira’s tongue flicked against her clit. “Ja, _ja_.” She couldn’t think straight; sparks seemed to fly in every nerve as Moira continued to eat her out as if she were dying in the desert, and the blonde was her oasis to keep her going.

Angela began to feel a sensation burning in her core. “M-Moira,” she gasped. “Please, _more_. I’m so close.”

Moira took Angela’s words to heart, as she increased the speed of her licking, rocking her head from side to side. Angela could slowly feel her walls crashing down. The sparks in her nerves grew into a raging inferno, one that only Moira could extinguish.

Angela shuddered and let out a long moan as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She rocked her hips against Moira once more and the redhead sucked _hard_ against her clit.

Angela threw her head back as her orgasm finally came. Her cries bounced off the walls as Moira finished her off. She fell forward, her hands barely able to catch herself.

Moira slowly eased off her licking, coaxing more small noises out of Angela as her orgasm subsided. The blonde crawled back to face Moira, pressing a gentle kiss to the redhead, moaning when she tasted herself on the redhead’s lips.

“I’d daresay you are experienced,” Angela gasped.

Moira chuckled. “I am a woman of many talents, angel.”

Angela rolled her eyes before looking down at Moira. “Now, I believe it is your turn.”

Moira shook her head. “You don’t have to, angel.”

“But _I_ want to,” Angela said. “I want to show you how much I love you, Moira.”

Moira blushed and slowly nodded. Angela’s hands reached down and slowly lifted the hem of Moira’s sweater. She lifted the garment over Moira’s head, exposing a purple bra.

Angela giggled. “What is it with you and purple?”

“I just like it,” Moira defended with a smile.

Angela smiled as she reached around and unsnapped Moira’s bra, revealing Moira’s smaller breasts. She looked away.

“Not exactly ‘lookers’,” Moira said.

Angela shook her head. “Nonsense,” she said. “They are perfect.”

Moira looked back to Angela, surprise evident in her eyes. The blonde smirked as she crawled further down and pulled Moira’s pants off, giggling again as she saw Moira’s purple underwear. She crawled back up and kissed the redhead, both women moaning at the feeling of their naked bodies against each other.

Angela pulled away and kissed Moira’s chin and jaw before moving to her neck. She continued down, kissing her shoulder and along her breast, chuckling at Moira’s shudder and moan when she flicked her tongue along her nipple. Down to her stomach and along her hips before she gently coaxed the redhead’s legs apart.

Angela smiled when she looked down at Moira’s arousal-soaked pussy. She leaned down, pressing teasing kisses and nips against Moira’s inner thigh.

“ _Angieee_ ,” Moira complained.

“Yes, Schatz?” Angela asked.

“Don’t tease me,” Moira begged.

Angela giggled again as she gently dragged her fingers along Moira’s pussy. The redhead tensed up as Angela continued to rub her fingers against Moira’s folds. Finally, she inserted one finger inside of her.

Moira’s throaty moan echoed through the room and Angela nearly groaned at the sound. She slowly began to further push her finger inside, drawing more mewls from the redhead.

Once she was to her knuckle, Angela began to gently pull her finger out. Before she could fully pull out she’d pushed back in, making Moira buck above her.

“Please, Angela,” she begged. “More.”

Angela chuckled. “Anything for you.” She added a second finger and increased her speed. Angela leaned up and flicked her tongue along Moira’s clit.

Moira’s eyes rolled as Angela fingered her. Never had she experienced pleasure like this. She had a couple of flings here and there in the past, but they were all one-night affairs, with Moira departing the next morning without any further thought.

However, this time it was different. This time, it was with someone she truly cared about, someone she _loved._ This only served to make the pleasure she felt that much more intense.

Moira’s sounds grew higher in pitch as Angela added a _third_ finger. Moira shifted her hips in sync with Angela’s fingers, gasping loudly as the blonde hit all the right spots that made her toes curl.

“Oh, God!” Moira groaned. “Please, angel.”

“I’ve got you, my dear,” Angela cooed despite her rapid fingering. “Let me take care of you.”

Moira shuddered as her orgasm quickly approached. Her hands clawed at the rug as she felt her walls tighten around Angela’s fingers. She threw her head back as electricity coursed through her veins.

“Let go, mein Schatz,” Angela softly said. “Just let go.”

Moira’s eyes flew open as her orgasm slammed into her. Her back arched clear off of the rug as her moans reverberated through the room. She was fairly certain some of the neighbors might be awoken, but right now, she didn’t care.

Angela smiled as she kept her fingers inside Moira, coaxing her love down from her high. Moira slowly lied back down and Angela withdrew her fingers, causing a moan of loss from the redhead. Angela licked her fingers before crawling back to the redhead and kissing her once more.

The two women moaned into the kiss as their naked bodies pressed against one another. They wrapped their arms around each other, bring them closer. Angela eventually pulled away, brushing her hand through Moira’s slick hair.

“You did so well, my love,” she said.

Moira smiled as she brushed a strand of hair out of Angela’s face. “As did you, m’aingeal.”

They shared another kiss before Angela waved her hand and the blanket they kept draped over the loveseat flew over and gently lied over them. Moira wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“I love you,” she said softly.

Angela smiled as she scooted herself closer into Moira’s embrace. “I love you too.” She looked up at the clock and giggled.

“What?” Moira asked.

“It’s a quarter after midnight,” Angela said. “It’s officially Christmas.”

Moira smiled as she caressed Angela’s face. “And I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with.” She pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Angela replied as her eyes slowly closed.

Moira hummed as she gently rubbed Angela’s shoulder. Eventually, her eyes soon closed and the scientist and her witch fell asleep by the warmth of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be continuing to make stories for this series as well :)


End file.
